militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
207th Independent Infantry Brigade (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= |branch= British Army |type=Infantry Brigade |role=Home Defence |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} 207th Independent Infantry Brigade was a Home Defence formation of the British Army during World War II. Origin The brigade was formed for service in the United Kingdom on 10 October 1940 by No 7 Infantry Training Group in Scottish Command. Under the name of 207th Independent Infantry Brigade (Home) it was initially composed of newly-raised infantry battalions from the North of England.Joslen, p. 370. Composition The composition of 207th Bde was as follows: * 9th Battalion Duke of Wellington's Regiment (until 27 August 1941; became 146th Regiment Royal Armoured Corps)Forty, pp. 50–1. * 13th Battalion Sherwood Foresters (until 22 July 1941 – became 163 RAC) * 7th Battalion King's Own Yorkshire Light Infantry (until 26 August 1941; became 149 RAC) * 10th Battalion York and Lancaster Regiment (until 16 November 1940, and 17 February – 25 August 1941; became 150 RAC) * 8th Battalion York and Lancaster Regiment (8–17 November 1940) * 11th Battalion Gordon Highlanders (5 November 1941 – 27 May 1942) * 15th Battalion Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders (5 November 1941 – 27 May 1942) * 9th Battalion South Lancashire Regiment (11 February 1942 – 10 August 1943) * 2nd Battalion Gordon Highlanders (28 May 1942 – 28 July 1943) * 2nd Battalion Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders (28 May 1942 – 14 July 1943) * 7th Battalion King's Own Scottish Borderers (15 July – 3 December 1943) * 7th Battalion North Staffordshire Regiment (29 July – 2 November 1943) * 13th Battalion Highland Light Infantry (11 August 1943 – 17 January 1944) * 1st Battalion South Wales Borderers (1 December 1943 – 23 January 1944) * 15th Battalion Welch Regiment (17–23 January 1944) Commanders The commanders of 207th Bde were: * Brigadier A.L. Collier (until 12 October 1941) * Brigadier R.N. Stewart (from 208th Brigade), until 14 February 1943) * Brigadier J.F.S. McLaren (until 6 December 1943) Service Early in its service the brigade came under the administrative control 18th Division (2 November 1940 – 16 February 1941), and then became an integral part of Essex County Division from its formation until disbandment on 7 October 1941, when the brigade was renamed 207th Independent Infantry Brigade.Joslen, p. 108. However, the brigade's battalions had all left in the previous August for conversion to Royal Armoured Corps regiments in India. 207th Bde HQ then moved to the Orkney and Shetland Defences (OSDEF) and once more took infantry battalions under its command. On 24 January 1944 207 Bde HQ returned to mainland UK and was redesignated HQ 8 Base Sub-Area. References References * George Forty, British Army Handbook 1939-1945, Stroud: Sutton Publishing, 1998, ISBN 0 7509 1403 3. * * Land Forces of Britain, the Empire and Commonwealth Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Brigades of the British Army Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1944